Ta Da
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: el titulo de esta historia no se relaciona con el contenido de esta historia, asi que ta da


Wazzzaa, chicos y chicas, este fic fue sugerido por mi hermana, por mi parte solo son los bromances y diferentes cosas :3

Bromances:

kogan

SamXJames

CatXCarlos

katieXTice

Resumen: Carlos y James se enamoran de Cat y Sam

Ahora si la historia

Era un día normal en el hotel Palm Woods, hasta que se oyó una discusión proveniente del apartamento 2J

- YA NO LOS SOPORTO, ustedes se tienen que ir ahora mismo- dijo Bitters mientras rompía el contrato que tenían

- pero que hemos hecho- dijo Katie con su tono normal pero un poco asustada

- porque Kendall y Logan están asustando a todo el mundo por ser GAYS- dijo Bitters haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

- eso es discriminación- dijo Kyle Knight, el padre de Kendall y Katie (N/A: les dije que eran diferentes cosas :3)

- aun así son repulsivos y están asustando a todos los residentes- dijo Bitters (N/A: esto sonó muy discriminante, estoy a favor de los homosexuales :D)

- o se van por las buenas... o se van por las malas- dijo Bitters

- esta bien- dijo Kyle mientras rompía algo- nos iremos a otro lugar- dijo entre dientes

-PERO PAPÁ- dijo Kendall metiéndose a la conversación- no nos podemos ir de aquí- dijo kendall de nuevo

- mejor vamonos- dijo Kyle mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza en la cara de Bitters, se escucho un auch

- "parece que Kendall y su papá son iguales O.o"- pensó Logan

- en que piensas Loggie?- dijo Kendall

- en lo que acaba de pasar, como reaccionara James cuando sepa que nos tenemos que ir de aquí- dijo Logan pero no se dio cuenta de que James acababa de salir de su habitación

- POR QUE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR?- dijo James mas bien gritó

- porque...- dijeron Kendall y Logan

- por que Bitters dice que mi hijo y su novio, son repulsivos, lo cual no lo creo porque el es un idiota- dijo Kyle

- "parece que Kendall y su padre son iguales en sus problemas de ira :/"- pensó James

- será mejor que busquemos algún lugar aquí en Los Ángeles- dijo Jenifer

- yo voy con Loggie a nuestra habitación a buscar en la computadora- dijo Kendall mientras tomaba a Logan del brazo y cerraba la puerta de su habitación

- siento que es nuestra culpa- dijo Logan a Kendall

- también yo- dijo Kendall dándole un abrazo de oso a Logan

- vamos a buscar?- dijo Kendall mientras le daba un beso a Logan

- tengo una idea mejor- dijo Logan saliendo de la habitación a tomar su teléfono, cuando lo tomaba busco un número

*conversación por teléfono *

- esta Cat Valentine?- dijo Logan

- sipi, quien es?- dijo Cat

- Hola Cat, soy Logan- dijo Logan

- holis Logan- dijo Cat alegre como siempre

- Cat, en donde tu vives hace poco dejaron un apartamento vacío?- dijo Logan

- sipi- dijo Cat- para que?- pregunto Cat

- es que... nos tenemos que mudar de aquí en unos dias y quería saber si en donde vives hay uno, me das el numero del dueño?- dijo Logan- por favoooooooor- dijo Logan

- sipi, es 310-555-0148- dijo Cat

- gracias Cat, hablamos mas tarde, esta bien?- dijo Logan

- sipi- dijo Cat- adiós- dijo con su tono habitual

- adiós- dijo Logan mientras colgaba, apenas colgó salio corriendo a buscar al señor y la señora Knight

- SEÑOR Y SEÑORA KNIGHT!- grito Logan mientras corría a ellos y se resbalo en la alfombra

- estas bien?!- dijo la señora Knight

- si, solo... solo... conseguí esto- dijo Logan mientras le pasaba el número a la señora Knight

- oh.. que es esto?- dijo Jenifer

- esto es un numero de un apartamento en el mejor lugar que hay- respondió Logan

- si pero... Gustavo... si... nos tenemos que ir... NO... ADIOS- dijo Kendall colgando

- Gustavo esta molestó...- dijo Kendall- que te paso?!- dijo Kendall ayudando a levantar a Logan

- me resbale con la alfombra- contestó Logan abrazando a Kendall

- a quien llamaste?- dijo Kendall

- a una amiga, no te preocupes- respondió Logan cuando vio la cara de su novio

- esta bien- dijo Kendall- vamos a la habitación- dijo Kendall tomando el brazo de Logan y lo lleva a la habitación

PDV KENDALL

Entramos a la habitación y bese a Logan hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, cuando nos alejamos vi que estaba sonrojado y se veía muy adorable

- para que llamaste a tu amiga?- le pregunté un poco celoso

- para ver si nos podíamos mudar allá- respondió Logan

- te amo Loggie Bear- le dije besándolo

- CARLOS, JAMES, LOGAN Y KENDALL! VENGAN ACA POR FAVOR!- dijo mi padre, bueno el solo grito

- ya conseguimos a donde nos mudaremos y nos iremos mañana, así que alisten sus cosas y descansen- nos dijo mi padre

- esta bien- dijimos los 4 (si se dieron cuenta de que Carlos no había hablado? Mas adelante hablara)

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos encerramos

FIN DEL PDV KENDALL

PDV CARLOS

Espero que a ese lugar que vallamos haya chicas lindas y que al fin pueda conseguir una cita con alguien

- a donde vamos a ir?- pregunte ya que los únicos que sabia era Logan, el señor y la señora Knight

- ya estamos cerca, solo espera- me respondieron los 3

- diga nos a donde vamos- dijo James ya mas estresado de lo que yo estaba

- llegamos- dijo Logan emocionado, cuando entremos era un lugar hermoso, eran como pequeñas casa solo que eran apartamentos (N/A: no se como es el lugar donde vive Cat en el programa así que supongo que tiene varios pisos)

Cuando entramos todas las cajas y nos ubicamos en nuestras habitaciones que era igual que en Palm Woods, solo que aquí eran mas grandes, acomodamos todo y Logan nos obligo a ir a donde una amiga de el, solo espero que si nos quiera ver ahí por que no me gustaría estar en un lugar donde no nos guste, cuando fuimos, vimos a dos chicas, una rubia y otra peliroja, me quede como un tonto mirándola

- Cat!- dijo Logan abrazando a Cat

- Logan!- dijo ella

FIN DEL PDV CARLOS

PDV JAMES

Vimos a dos chicas, una pelirroja y una mona, la mona era linda pero se me hacia conocida de algún lugar

- Shane?- pregunto la pelirroja

- no... soy James- respondí- tu conoces a mi hermano Shane?

- si, son gemelos?- ella pregunto

"No, soy Shane solo que me cambie el nombre y me vine a Los Ángeles y estoy en una Banda de chicos llamada Big Time Rush" pensé pero su lo digo quedare como un mal vecino- si, somos gemelos pero el esta en Seattle con una beca para estudiar en Ridgey?- respondí en tono en duda por que no me acordaba como se llamaba la escuela en la que estaba

- es Ridgway- dijo Sam en tono burlón

- Cat, Sam, ellos son mis amigos, Carlos y James y el es mi novio Kendall- dijo Logan presentándonos a todos

- hola- dijimos todos

- hola- dijo Sam

- HOLIS- dijo Cat

- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto a solas, Cat?- dijo Logan

- sipi- dijo Cat, los dos se alejaron y vi que Kendall se quedo viéndolo s con celos

FIN DEL PDV JAMES

PDV LOGAN

Nos alejamos de los demás, hay algo que no he dicho, Cat es mi hermana mayor, solamente que cuando éramos pequeños estábamos en un orfanato y nos adoptaron dos familias diferentes

- ¿Qué pasa Loggie?- dijo Cat en un tono preocupado

- ¿Por qué nos tuvieron que adoptar dos familias diferentes?- dije llorando

- no lo se Loggie, pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo- dijo Cat en un tono muy maduro (N/A: en esta historia ellos son hermanos, fueron adoptados y Cat es un poco mas madura y haría cualquier cosa por su hermanito :'))

- Siempre sabes como animar me- dije feliz y la abracé- será mejor volver con los demás- me dijo Cat llevándome de la mano como cuando éramos pequeños, cuando llegamos solté la mano de Cat y me fui con Kendall (N/A: si vieron que en mis historias, Logan siempre es muy sensible? XD)

- ¿De qué estaban hablando?- me pregunto Kendall, pude notar los celos en su voz

- mejor vámonos- dije llevándome lo- adiós Cat y Sam - dijimos y nos fuimos

FIN DEL PDV LOGAN

PDV KENDALL

Quiero saber que es lo que estaban hablando Cat y Logan, apreté la mano de Logan con tanta fuerza que el me miro horrorizado

- ¡Lo lamento Loggie! Estaba pensando y me desquite contigo lo siento- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mano, se relajo y nos besamos

- esta bien, solo fue un apretón de mano- me dijo Logan sobando se la mano, le tome la mano y volvimos al nuevo apartamento

- Loggie, podemos hablar?- le dije y fuimos a nuestra habitación, senté a Logan en la cama y nos miramos por un rato

- ¿De qué estabas hablando con Cat?- dije un poco celoso

- no... no te puedo decir, lo siento- dijo Logan

- Dime Logan, no le diré a nadie- dije besando su nariz

- esta bien, ¡¿Tu sabes que tenia una familia adoptada verdad?!- me dijo

- si, desde que llegaste a Minnesota- le contesté

- yo vivía en un orfanato, vivía con mi hermana y nos separaron cuando teníamos 5 años... nunca en mi vida llore tanto- después de que dijo eso lo abrace y empezó a llorar

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?- dije mientras le acariciaba el pero

- Es Cat- dijo en medio del llanto, ahora me arrepiento de haberle preguntado sobre lo que estaban hablando

Fin del PDV Kendal

Después de que Logan confesó su pasado, se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro

- CHICOS! ¡Despierten!- dijo la mamá de Kendall

- mmm? Si mamá ya bajamos- respondió Kendall

- no se demoren- dijo y salió de la habitación

- ¡Loggie! ¡Despierta!- dijo Kendall

- ¿Kenny?- dijo adormilado

PDV KENDALL

Ahh! Logan no quiere despertarse, mejor lo dejo dormir y dire que se enfermo de algo

- ¿Dónde esta Logan?- dijo mi padre

- el este enfermo asi que decidí dejarlo dormir un poco

- esta bien- dijo mi padre

- sientate a comer un poco- dijo mi mamá

- ¿Qué tal les calló las amigas de Logan?- dijo mi madre

- bien- dijeron James y Carlos al unisoro depues de un suspiro

- Kendall estaba celoso- dijo Carlos y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

- ¿por qué?- dijo mi padre

- Porque se fue a hablar a solas con Cat y se puso muy celoso- dijo James

- ¡Ah! Chicos Cat era como se llamaba la hermana de Logan, ¿Cómo se llama la amiga de Logan?- dijo mi madre

- Cat...- dijo Carlos

- ¡¿El tiene una hermana?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo?!- dijo James enojado

- porque no queria que supiéramos de su familia en el orfanato y como los separaron y todo lo que paso- dije tratando de no llorar

- no me gusta hablar de mi pasado, me recuerda mucho a mi familia y no me gusta recordar esos días- dijo Loggie sentándose a mi lado

Terminamos la cena muy alegres y nos fuimos a dormir

FIN DEL PDV KENDALL

PDV LOGAN

Me di cuenta de que a Carlos le gusta mi hermana, voy a ayudarlo

- buenos días- dije después de que todos ya nos habiamos arreglado para terminar de arreglar lo que nos falta, empezamos a las 10 y terminamos a las 3 de la tardé, salimos con los chicos y Katie a donde Cat&Sam

- Holis- dijo Cat dejándonos entrar

- hola Sam- dijo Logan

- hola Logan, ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste ayer a Cat?!- dijo Sam molesta con Logan y arrinconandolo en una pared (N/A: Sam es un poco bipolar en la serié pero madura :3)

- yo... y-yo...- dije asustado

- Sam, suelta lo- dijo Cat, cuando vio lo que me hacía, me soltó y cogio una media con un mantequilla y empezo a girarla

- Sam, calmate, solo fue algo que recordé- dijo Cat

- Cat, vamos a hablar- le dije mientras le tomaba el brazo y me la llevaba

- ¿Te gusta Carlos?- dije algo sorprendido

- si, es lindo y no se si le guste o no- dijo triste

- yo te averiguo- dije guiñandole un ojo, volvimos y Sam empezó a girar de nuevo la calceta, se acerco a mi y estuvo a punto de golpearme si James no me hubiera empujado para que no me pegarán

- ¡LO SIENTO!- dijo Sam empujandome y perdi toda luz o conocimiento

FIN DEL PDV LOGAN

PDV JAMES

Salve a Logan, ¡genial! Pero me quede viendo todo lo que pasó confundido, cuando vi a Logan en el suelo sin moverse y Kendall agitándolo

- ¡¿estas bien?!- dijo Sam ayudandome a levantar

- mmm... si, ¿porque ibas a golpear a Logan? ¿Que te ha hecho?- dije enojado

- el hizo llorar a Cat toda la tarde, se la paso diciendo que lo sentía y me harto y dije que lo iba a golpear mañana por haberla hecho llorar- dijo Sam mirando a Cat

- pero te dije que no era nada- dijo Cat- te dije que el era alguien especial para mi

- ¡Pero te hizo llorar!- dijo Sam molesta

- si, porque es mi hermanito menor- dijo Cat

- Oh... entonces lo siento- dijo llendose a la cocina para comer pollo frito

- ¡Vamos Loggie despierta!- dijo Kendall

FIN DEL PDV JAMES

PDV SAM

No puedo creer que Cat tenga un hermanó, ¡Y no me dijo! Por eso decidi golpearlo pero nunca deje a alguien inconsciente por mi calceta, trata de comer pollo pqra calmar mis ansias, vi que estaba despertando y me acerqué a el

- ¿Estas bien?- dije a Logan

- mmm... (Aqui logan sufre perdida de memoria, pero recordara la mayoría pero no lo del todo :D) ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Logan

Todos estábamos asustados, el perdió la memoria por mi culpa

FIN DEL PDV SAM

Los chicos se asustaron y lo ayudaron a llegar al apartamento, Kendall se quedo con Logan mientras Carlos y James se fueron a donde las niñeras

- hola Sam, hola Cat- dijo Carlos

- hola chicos, como esta Logan?- dijo Sam

- esta mejor, no recuerda mucho pero esta bien, Cat, podemos hablar?

- claro- dijo Cat mientras se iba con Carlos

*Con James y Sam*

- oye, si sabes lo que le paso a tu hermano?

- lo del elevador? Si lo se, dijo que dos chicas tontas estaban peleando con el mientras el salia con alguien- dijo James sin saber que Sam era una de las chicas que había causado el accidente

- espera, el salia con alguien mientras que Carly y yo mientras que nosotras intentamos de todo para llamar su atención?- dijo Sam molesta

- ¿tu fuiste quien hizo que cayera por el elevador?

- ipero fue un accidente! Ademas el nos perdonó

- esta bien, oye, te queria preguntar algo... quieres salir conmigo?

- claro, a que horas?- dijo Sam

- ¿te parece a las 7?- dijo James

- si, te vere después

*con Cat y Carlos*

- que md vas a decir?dijo Cat

- mmm... era para... ver si... querias... salir conmigo...?- dijo Carlos nervioso

- sipi

- genial! ¿Te parece a las 7?- dijo Carlos

- sipi

- te vengo a recoger

- oki, adiós!

*en el apartamento 3c (apartamento de los chicos)*

- como pasó eso?- dijo el señor Knight enojado

- una chica lo golpeó con una calceta con mantequilla y perdió la memoria- dijo Kendall

- puede recordad todo esto?- dijo la señora Knight

- no lo creo, recuerda algunas cosas pero no todo- dijo Kendall

- sera mejor llevarlo a un hospital- dijo el señor Knight mientras salia hacia su auto

*con James y Sam*

PDV JAMES

Llegue a las 7 y vi que Sam ya estaba lista, salimos y fuimos a un restaurante llamado bots, llegamos y vi que solo habían robots, nos sentamos en una mesa para dos

- ¿Qué quieres ordenar?- pregunte

- Ordenemos unos nachos- dijo Sam mientas tomaba el Ipad (no voy a poner perapad me parece tonto :|)

Comimos y luego fuimos al cine, pasaron dos horas y volvimos a nuestras casas, la deje en su casa antes de venirme a la casa, pero... nos besamos, tengo que contarselo a Kendall o Logan, volvi al apartamento y vi que solo estaba Katie

- hola Katie, ¿Dónde estan los demás?- dije

- Kendall, mi mamá y papá y Logan estan en el hospital y Carlos con Cat en su cita- dijo Katie- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

- estuvo genial! Fuimos al cine, comimos en un restaurante con robots y la besé, ¿Por qué estan en el hospital?- dije preocupado

- por lo que Logan perdió la memoria- dijo Katie con indiferencia

- okey... y dime Katie, hay alguien que te gusté?- dijo James

- bueno... en realidad si hay alguien, se llama Tice- dijo Katie

- ¿asi es cómo se llama el amigo de Cat y Sam verdad?- dije yo confundido

- si es el- dijo Katie triste

- te ayudare con el si quieres- dije armando un plan con Katie y luego de un rato llego Carlos y sonreia como un idiota

FIN DEL PDV CARLOS

PDV CARLOS

¡La mejor noche de mi vida! Fui por Cat y salimos a un restaurante donde habían robots! Y fuimos al cine y vimos la princesa unicornio en 3D, al terminar fui a llevarla a su apartamento y nos besamos! Llegue al apartamento con cara de estupido retrasado, vi que solo estaba James y Katie

- mmm hola?

- hola, ellos se fueron para el hospital por Logan

- genial- dine sin saber nada, en este momento me da igual todo... inclusive si es con algunos de mis amigos

- hola Chicos

FIN DEL PDV CARLOS

PDV KENDALL

Llegamos a la casa y todos estaban un poco raros, llevé a Logan a la cama y lo deje dormir, ya que el medico dijo que debia descansar lo suficiente, fui a la sala y encontre a mis padres hablando

- Hola, ¿De qué estan hablando?- dije

- Kendall, es sobre este lugar, no nos dijeron el preció y me parece que es costoso

- Pero... no confían en Logan?

- si confiamos pero... me parece que es caro- dijo mi padre, alguien golpeó y entro un señor, creo que es el dueño de la casa, Logan salio de la habitación y vio al dueño

FIN DEL PDV KENDALL

PDV LOGAN

Me desperte y ví que mi tío estaba en casa, baje corriendo y lo abracé

- ¡Logan!- dijo mi tío

- ¡Tío!- dije feliz de volver a verlo

- Bien... vengo a hablar del contrato, solamente son 100 dolare mensuales, los servicios depende de lo que gasten- dijo mi tío, dando el contrato a el señor Knight, lo leyó y firmo

- Bueno... gracias por pasarse aqui, espero que la pasen bien acá- dijo mi tío y me dio un abrazo

- Adiós Tío- dije y se fue, todos me miraron- ¿Qué?- dije asustado

- ¿Podemos hablar Logan?- me dijo el señor Knight

- claro- dije asustado... estoy en problemas... empezamos a caminar hasta mi habitación y la de Kendall...

Pasaron como 5 minutos y el solo me miraba... me estaba asustando...

- ¿ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS?- dije asustado...

FIN DEL PDV LOGAN

PDV SR. KNIGHT

Estaba mirando a Logan a ver hasta cuanto resistía, resulta que no mucho... igualmente tenia que hacerle unas preguntas

- Logan... Dime todo lo que paso, la verdad- dije serio, el solo se callo y bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada, tenía que amenazarlo

- Dime o cambiarás de habitacion con Carlos o James- dije, sabría que funcionaría

- esta bien... mis padres nos dejaron abandonados en un orfanato... uno de mis tíos, que era el señor Dilver (asi se llama supuestamente el hijo del dueño de la casa y Ta Da) el nos salvo, alli nos maltrataban... el nos sacó de allí y nos salvo, pero nos separaron de Cat, yo no lo quería decir porque es muy dificil para mi... luego a mi me secuestraron y pidieron rescate pero... solo me torturanon y me dejaron en la carretera y me recogieron, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche... lo lamentó- dijo Logan con lágrimas

- bien, puedes volver a la sala y seguir durmiendo con Kendall- dije, Logan salía de la habitación, con lagrimas en sus ojos...

FIN DEL PDV SR KNIGHT

PDV CARLOS

Logan sigue con misterios y eso es estresante, todos nos quedamos como con cara de WTF, igualmente yo estaba pensando en Cat, mañana le pedire que sea mi novia... si no me pasa nada como a Logan

FIN DEL PDV CARLOS

Los chicos se fueron a dormir y el señor y la señora Knight estaban hablando

- de que hablaste con Logan?

- solo le estaba preguntado cosas de todo lo que ha estado pasando esta semana- dijo Kyle

- lo amenazas te?- dijo Jennifer

- si, se que no estuvo bien pero tenia que hacerlo- dijo el señir Knight

- vamos a dormir ya? Mañana tienes que madrugar verdad?- dijo Kyle

- si, vamos, tenrmos que dormir- dijo Jenifer

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Jennifer y Kyle se fueron a sus trabajos, plr suerte, todos salieron ya de estudiar (incluyendo a Katie que salio al mismo tiempo que ellos)

- asi que... que vamos a hacer?- dijo Kendall

- ire a Ver a Cat- dijo Carlos feliz

- okay... y tu James?- dijo Logan

- ire a ver a Sam- dijo Feliz

- y tu Katie?- ire a Palm Woods a jugar con Tyler y jugar Poker- dijo Katie

- ok... bueno, yo tengo que hacer algo- dijo Logan tomando la mano de Kendall y dirigiéndose a su habitacion. Todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas

*Con James y Sam*

James se dirigió junto con Carlos al apartamento de Sam y Cat, cuando llegamos vimos que estaban cuidando unos niños

- Hola Sam- dijo James

- Hola James- dijo Cat

- Sam... podemos hablar?- dijo James

- claro, Cat, ya vuelvo- dijo Sam

James y Sam salieron de el apartamento de Sam y James se besaron

- Sam... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo James

- claro- dijo Sam y se besaron de nuevo

*Con Carlos y Cat*

Carlos entro al apartamento de Cat y vio que estaba con dos niños pequeños

- holiss Carlos...

- hola Cat, Cat... te quiero preguntar algo... Cat... Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Carlos nervioso

- si, si quiero...- dijo Cat acercandose a darle un beso a Carlos

- eso fue fantástico- dijo Carlos volviendo a besar a Cat

* todos en el 3c*

Todos estaban comiendo a excepción de Logan

- y que hicieron hoy chicos?- dijo la señora Knight

- Carlos y yo conseguimos novias...

- bien, y tu Katie?- dijo el señor Knight

- fui a Palm Woods y gané 500 dolares

- genial...- dijo el Señor Knight- y ustedes chicos?

- no queremos hablar de eso...- dijo Kendall seriamente

PDV SRA KNIGHT

Kendall y Logan estan peleando, de nuevo... si se me hizo raro que no hubieran estado juntos a la hora de la cena

- okay...- dijo mi esposo

Todos nos fuimos a dormir y Kendall y Logan no se hablaron y Logan no comió nada, eso es malo

PDV KENDALL

Logan y yo estabamos peleando... casi nunca peleamos... pero hoy solo peleamos...

FLASHBACK

Todos los chicos se fueron y Logan y yo nos quedamos solos...

- que vamos a hacer Logan?- dije a Logan

- no lo se... no quiero hacer nada hoy. Que te parece si vamos algún lugar, que no sea en este Lugar- me dijo Logan

- no, mejor vamos a salir- dije tomando la mano de Logan y sacándolo del apartamento, el trato de soltarse pero lo tenía bien agarrado, empezamos a pelear y yo lo golpeé en el estomago y en la cara... empezo a llorar pero no me dejo tocarlo o algo, salió corriendo a nuestra habitación y se encerró

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Loggie... van acá- dije tocando el lado de la cama, Logan se vino y me abrazo y empezo a llorar

- Loggie... lo lamento, no quería golpearte... sabes que pierdo el control fácilmente- dije abrazando a Logan

- esta bien... te perdonó... tengo hambre- dijo Logan

- porque no levantaste la mirada en la cena?

- querias que vieran esto?- dijo Logan levantando la cabeza mostrando que su ojo estaba negro y la mitad de la cara estaba hinchada

- en serio te golpeé muy duro?- dije


End file.
